Moving On
by Ginny Styer
Summary: A series of one shots about what happened after the Battle at Hogwarts.  Written in no particular order.
1. George W

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot of this particular fan fic and any OC that I happen to create.**

They say that the funeral was horrible, that it was like reliving the whole experience over again. I wouldn't know though because I didn't go. I know that I should have, since I was his twin but I just didn't have it in me. Most people can't imagine what it's like losing a twin, unless of course they have then I have to apologize. Imagine for a moment that you lost your hand in some terrible accident. It has always been there, you have never had to imagine a life without it and then all of a sudden you don't have it anymore. You find yourself forgetting for a second that it's not there anymore, you try to do things that you used to do with two hands but then you remember. Losing a twin is like that, except twelve times worse. I would gladly give up my hand if only Fred would come back. During the funeral, I stay in my room. I don't want to, but since I can't bring myself to just go downstairs, open the back door, and join the family in honoring Fred's death I sit on his bed. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, on Fred's bed when someone knocks. They don't wait for me to answer, but just walk in. It's Ron and his face is red and dirty. He's been crying.

"Is it o—over?" I ask. Ron shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. Instead he takes his fist and punches the door over and over again. "Mum's gonna wonder where you've went." I say. He shakes his head again.

"She saw me leave." He sits next to me. "You know I keep having this horrible thought." I wait for him to finish. "I—I just sometimes find myself wishing it had been Percy." He starts crying again and I put my arm around his shoulder. I don't say anything, because I too, have had that same thought. I get up and walk to the window.

"It's over." I tell him. Harry and Ginny are walking away, hand in hand. Ginny's eyes are puffy and Harry has that look he gets when he's trying not to cry. Hermione is looking around like she's lost. I know that she is looking for Ron. Mum is standing next to Fred's coffin, which will be transported to the nearby cemetery very soon. Dad is standing next to her, he looks dazed.

"C'mon Ron," I say. "Hermione is looking for you." I walk to the door, and hold it open. He waits a second, before standing.

"I don't know how you do it." He says to me.

"It's okay; I don't know how I do it either." I follow him out and down the stairs. The kitchen is starting to fill up. Fleur is making a large pot of stew at the stove and Bill is standing behind her with his head resting on her shoulder. Harry and Ginny are talking together at the table and Percy is sitting on the other side of Ginny. I think about what Ron said earlier, and I realize that he probably is thinking the same thing. Hermione runs up to Ron, and hugs him. I hear her ask him if he's okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He kisses her quickly, and leads her to a seat. It's funny, really. I never would have guessed that Fred's death would happen like this. I never would have imagined that life would go on like this. But I guess it does.

**A/N: I apologize about the first person, POV. I know it's not how the story goes, but that is the only way I know how to write, as of right now. I'm working on it though. Despite that, please RandR :)**


	2. Dudley D

_You are cordially invited to the binding of the two souls, Ginevra Molly Weasley daughter of Authur and Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter son of late James and Lilly Potter._

Dudley Dursley read the invitation to his cousins wedding and he had to admit that he felt ashamed. Even though Dudley had treated Harry so horridley, his cousin still found it in him to send an invation. Dudley wondered vaugley who this Ginvera girl was. As he thought this another slip of paper slid out of the envelope. This one was in his cousin's messy handwriting.

_Dudley,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? Five years ago, we said goodbye and I realized that there was more to you than I had orignally thought. Or at least, I thought I should invite you to my wedding. Please send your answer via owl. I would be pleased for you to meet my Ginny. She is really something._

_Yours, Harry._

It wasn't often that Dudley thought about Harry, but when he did it was always thinking about who he had become. It only took Dudley a second to make his decision, he quickly wrote his reseponse.

_Harry,_

_Of course, I would be delighted to attend your wedding. I am recently married and we have a child. I believe that our children should grow up knowing each other. I shall see you at your wedding, eh?_

_Yours,_

_Dudley_


End file.
